


【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃·不知道第几次了

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃·不知道第几次了

Chapter 终于处理掉某人了！（今天猜猜是啥车w）  
青天白日的又在书房胡闹了一顿，等到云雨初歇，刚躺在窗边的榻上半眯着眼睛，脸上还带着飨足的红晕和浅笑。  
“来，喝点润润。”光一倒了杯温水调了蜂蜜送到榻边，将人拉起来揽在怀里，温柔地喂他喝水，还不忘低低地逗弄道，“叫得嗓子都哑了，心疼死我了。”  
“还不是王爷太‘能干’了？”刚现在越发放得开了，似嗔似喜地瞥了光一一眼，勾得他心跳加速面色明显动摇起来，这才满意地笑着接过杯子喝水。  
光一只顾侧着头细细地盯着他看，看他颤动的睫毛看他小巧的鼻子，看他红润可爱的嘴巴，怎么看也看不够，看着看着脸上就浮现起了满足又惬意的笑容来。  
刚喝了两口水觉得喉咙和胃都舒服了些，才半是埋怨地说：“真是的……被你打断了，原本不是说好让我处理冬箬的嘛？”  
“嗯。”光一柔柔地在他额角吻了一下，“你想怎么办都好。”  
“嗯……那这样。”刚附在光一耳边悄悄说了两句，还顽皮地咬了一下他的耳廓，光一脖子一僵，又难耐地抚摸着他的脸颊吻上了得意笑着的小嘴巴。  
怎么亲都亲不够。  
“呜……光、嗯……~”  
眼看着自己身上刚刚穿上的衣服又被光一揉散，刚连忙拍拍光一的后背叫停，不满地哼哼着、却又舍不得就这样结束接吻。  
急雨似的吻慢慢柔和下来，光一不舍地连连浅啄着他温热的唇瓣，半晌才长叹一声，把脑袋埋进了刚的肩膀里面闷闷地抱怨：“怎么办……不想跟你分开……”  
“不要叹气哦，幸福会溜走的。再说，我们不会分开啊。”刚眯着眼一边笑一边揉揉光一的脑袋，“好啦！起来工作！我可是要示威的哦！”  
“嗯。都听你的。”

冬箬很快就来到了书房，而这个时候她还不知道自己给紫染跟夜樱行方便的事情已经暴露出来，只当光一是有事情找她。而这个时候刚已经躲出去了，而光一正在很认真地看着手中的公文。  
“王爷。”冬箬恭敬地行了一礼，光一敷衍地“嗯”了一声之后没有立刻理她，她也不急，就站在原地偷偷地打量着光一，心中充满了柔软和眷恋，这是一种很奇怪的、母爱混合着情爱的感觉。  
她来到王府的时候光一才六岁，那时候已经是个精致绝伦的小小美少年了，冬箬一直贴身照顾他，可以说是光一最亲近的人……  
正当冬箬看着光一出神的时候，刚站在书房门口见到她那一脸动心不由得冷哼一声清了清嗓子，冬箬醒过神来看到他，眨眨眼睛收敛去了脸上的神色行了礼。  
“嗯。”刚同样淡淡的应了，举步就走到了光一身边。  
其实他是准备了很多气人的举动的，却没想到仅仅是冲着光一走过去这一个动作就让冬箬气了个够呛……  
那是她怎么也没有办法做的事情。这里是书房，自己没有权力走去光一身边。  
刚也没有！这里是书房！  
“王妃殿下。”还不等刚走到光一身边，冬箬就开口不卑不亢地说，“这里是书房，是王爷办公的地方，按理说您是不应该过来的。还请您离开吧。”  
“哈？”刚好笑地看向她，“你赶我走？然后呢？你好在这里跟光一独处？”他又嗤笑了一声，毫不掩饰眼中的鄙夷看向她，一字一顿地说，“你以为你是谁？”  
他走到光一身边看了看他手里的文件，在光一仰头冲他笑的时候抽走了他手里的那份，毫不避讳地翻了翻。  
冬箬的眉头拧成了疙瘩，她被刚气得心里堵得慌，也不想再跟他多说，于是转向光一道：“王爷！您的……”“怎么了？怎么过来了？”  
光一根本就没在乎她说什么，全当她是空气似的，只顾着满脸眷恋地问着刚，拉着他的手轻轻拽拽，拍着自己的腿撒娇道：“坐嘛！”  
刚满脸胜利者的笑容瞥了瞥冬箬那张涨红了的脸，侧身坐在光一腿上搂住了他的脖子，用自己软软的脸颊去磨蹭他的侧脸低低黏黏地说：“嗯……想你就过来了。怎么，我不能来吗？”  
光一见刚摆出一副发小脾气的模样，虽然知道他是在演戏却也有些心疼，搂着他的腰连声哄道：“当然不是！你随时都可以来。”  
刚这才满意地笑着抵住光一的额头闭上眼睛，享受着这一刻的亲密时光。  
这会儿冬箬倒是脸色铁青了，她就算垂着头也能听到刚跟光一说话撒娇时黏软可爱的声音还有一连串的低笑。那笑声不知道迷倒了王府里多少的人，让他们对这位温柔可亲又可爱的小王妃唯命是从，但是在她耳中却只能听到尖锐的嘲讽意味。  
“王爷！”她一狠心跪下行了大礼，“冬箬有事回禀！”  
“你吼那么大声干嘛？”刚厌恶地转向她，“什么意思？有话不能当着我说？”  
冬箬咬牙切齿地深呼吸几次压下怒火，大声说道：“请王爷将王妃请出书房，婢有话要对王爷单独说。”  
“啧啧啧，又来了。单独？你勾引光一怎么办？”刚从鼻子里轻轻“哼”了一声，慢条斯理地用圈着光一脖子的那只手梳理着他的发丝，语气中略带一些傲慢地轻声道，“虽然说就算你脱了衣服光一也不会心动一下，但是脏了他的眼我还心疼呢。”  
“你——！！”冬箬顿时仰起头来目眦欲裂，她的嗓音变得越发尖锐，“王爷！您就眼睁睁的看着他诋毁羞辱于我吗！”  
但是光一依旧当她是空气，眯着眼睛享受着刚的顺毛服务，在他肩头嗅了嗅，笑吟吟地赞道：“Tsuyo你身上真好闻。”  
“好闻？”刚抬手温柔地抚摸过他俊朗的脸侧，偏头故意道，“来，给你闻个够。”  
说着，那双黑亮的眼睛波光一转定在冬箬脸上，饱含着的笑意怎么看怎么觉得讥讽异常。  
“怎么可能有够的时候呢……”光一感叹着埋进了他的颈窝中深深地嗅着，呼出来的气息热乎乎的，让刚也不禁放松了身体，懒懒地靠着他。  
这一幕看得冬箬越发恼火，悲愤地扬声道：“王爷！您已经被他蛊惑了！这样下去、这样下去其他人会看不起您，说您夫纲不振的啊王爷！您就听我一句吧！”她拍着胸口仿佛字字泣血道，“老王妃临走之前交代我，一定要照顾好您，这么多年我尽心竭力、为了王爷的一片赤诚之心日月可鉴天地可表！这得罪人的话别人不会说，就只有我来说！请您不要再糊涂下去了！”  
虽然刚嘱咐过了不让他跟冬箬说话，但是光一听到这里也忍不住了，手臂动了动，到底是憋住了，埋在刚怀里冷哼了一声什么话都没说。  
冬箬跟了他十多年的时间，他对她确实是有一些感情的，但是光一也不是没有察觉她对自己那种不正常的情愫。要他把冬箬当姑姑当长辈还是勉强可以的——毕竟她说到底也只是个奴才而自己则是主子——但是一旦有了爱情……他就觉得有点恶心。更别提冬箬竟然无数次将自己的消息传递给那些不相干的人，更是联合外人败坏刚的名声了。这在光一看来是罪无可赦的事情。  
冬箬把握着他王府中的大权、甚至插手他的生活、管那些不该她管的东西，这些都一点一点地磨掉了她往日的功劳。要不是刚说要留她出气，光一恨不得直接将她拖下去在王府门口直接打死了事。  
“夫纲不振？被人看不起？为什么？”刚也忍不住笑了起来，“看不起什么？看不起我跟光一天造地设？看不起我们鹣鲽情深、爱真情切？我说大妈，吃醋也有个限度吧。”  
他大喇喇的说辞让冬箬的脸涨成了茄紫色，气得全身抖如筛糠。  
大妈？！她今年才三十岁！十来岁的时候进王府从一个小丫头一直熬到今天管事姑姑的地位，每个人对她都是客客气气的，还真没受过如此侮辱。  
“你……！”  
然而她的一肚子话都还没说出口，刚就堵住了她的机会。  
“光一，她骂我。”刚大大方方地把光一从自己怀里揪出来，对着他大言不惭可怜兮兮地装委屈，“她欺负我！我要处置她，你不许心疼啊！”  
“心疼个屁。”光一从鼻子里哼了一声，讨好地拉起刚的手在唇边吻着，“我的心里只有你，别的人根本连影儿都没有，哪来的心疼。”  
“你心里只有我？”刚故意得意地重复问了一遍，眼神还不断地瞟向冬箬的方向，开心地看着她大受打击的模样心里痛快极了。  
“当然。”光一斩钉截铁地应了，用额头去蹭蹭刚的，眯着眼睛冲着他的耳朵喃喃，“只有你。只爱你。嗯……”  
“嗯~”  
光一又开始了。刚被他撩拨得腰后发软，却也不推拒，轻飘飘地说：“这样吧，念在她在我还没来到你身边的时候替我照顾你……”“嗯~~我才不要别人照顾，只要Tsuyo照顾我就好了……”光一打断了刚的话粘着他柔情蜜意地说着情话，却根本没有在意冬箬因为他的这句话脸上褪尽了血色。  
刚的话简直就是剥夺了她这些年的尽心服侍的功劳，光一更是、更是……  
“我都已经在你身边了，怎么会不照顾你呢？嗯？撒娇鬼！”刚说着学光一平日里叫自己的样子叫着他，也刮了刮他高挺的鼻梁。  
两个人又柔情蜜意了一番，刚才说到：“把她送到你城北那个庄子上养老吧。你觉得呢？”  
“都听你的。”光一轻柔地吻着刚的侧脸，流连于那柔软的触感，又啃住了他的耳垂用舌尖来回舔舐。  
“唔……来人！”刚声音都开始发颤了，连忙叫进了两个侍卫指着冬箬说，“把她送到北郊的庄子上去吧，派两个丫头照顾她，这些年她帮我照顾王爷也算是辛苦了，在那边别委屈了她。”  
两个侍卫低着头笑赞道：“还是王妃殿心善。”说完就掺起了冬箬强行将她拖出了书房。他们特意没有堵冬箬的嘴，让她的叫骂声尖锐地响彻整个王府。  
反正现在整个王府都知道冬箬和王妃不和，杀鸡儆猴也是好的。等着再把冬箬将王爷的消息出卖给外人、勾结外面那些不干不净的人陷害王妃的事情公布出来，这件事情就算处理完成了。  
“你真是太狡猾了……再没有什么比我忽略她跟你甜蜜更能气到她了……”光一含糊不清地说着，不等刚谢他夸奖就开始双手不老实，“嗯……刚才没玩够呢……”

\----------------------------------------

又被光一的手探进衣服里，刚不好意思地推脱了几下，到底还是没能忍住诱惑，软软地靠在他怀里。  
光一的手上带了一层薄茧，抚摸在皮肤上的时候麻酥酥的很舒服。两个人一同坐在那张办公椅上，光一故意伸手下去摸了摸，见刚没有换裤子，便满意地笑着装模作样点点头。  
刚的脸都快红透了。他的裤子很宽松，光一割开的口子也不大，走动之间只要不大动作跑跳就基本上露不出破绽。他刚刚遮遮掩掩地回卧室去换内裤的时候原本也想把外裤换掉的，但是走回去的那一阵子害怕被人发现的紧张和刺激让他尝到了一股前所未有的感觉，回去换上干净内裤的时候才发现自己竟然又有点兴奋起来了……  
所以，这个坏孩子就彻底爱上了这种似露非露的滋味。  
光一用手指顽皮地在他股间那包柔软上来回滑动，突然扬声叫道：“板桓呢？叫板桓进来！”  
板桓是府里的大管家，光一叫他大概是为了安排把冬箬那些破事都宣扬出去。但是刚却慌了，他连忙用力拽着光一的手，却没想到光一变本加厉地摸到了他的内裤里面，手指夹着还没完全硬起的性器轻柔地把玩。  
外面已经传来了脚步声，刚连忙拉过光一搭载椅背上的罩衫盖在自己腿上挡住光一使坏的手，然后瞪了他一眼就扭着身子伏在了他的肩膀上。  
板桓今年四五十岁的样子，见了两个主子亲热地坐在一块也没有什么异色，恭恭敬敬地垂眸听训，不该看的一眼都没去看。  
“冬箬的事情，你应该已经知道了。”光一慢条斯理地抚弄着刚柔嫩的顶端，沾着涌出来的几点水珠儿用指腹缓缓磨蹭着性器头冠下的凹槽，他知道刚最受不住自己刺激那里了，眼中也不禁燃起了一把火焰。  
果然，刚猛地抽了一口气用力咬在了光一肩膀的衣服上。  
板桓应了一声：“回王爷，都知道了。”  
“王妃心善，把她打发到庄子上去养老。不过你得派几个人看住了她，要是还有什么坏心思……该处理还是要处理的。”  
光一轻描淡写地安排着，手指却溜达到性器根上，撩起垂软的囊袋颠颠，试图将指尖往后穴中送，还使坏问他：“有没有什么别的吩咐了？嗯Tsuyo？”  
刚恨得牙痒痒，偏偏又被光一撩拨起来的快感烧得浑身难受，听他这样问哑着嗓子恶狠狠地说：“让她吃素抄经……过过和尚日子！”  
听到威胁光一老实了点，不再多加动作点点头让板桓出去了。板桓竟然没有察觉到不对，出来之后还跟侍卫长叹道：“唉，王妃确实是心善啊，都气成那样子了，却还只是让她抄经吃素。”  
“咱们王妃多好啊，真不知道那个吃里扒外的东西是怎么回事。”  
两个人互相感叹着走远了，而此时屋里才断断续续地传出压抑过的呻吟声。  
“你……你……急什么啊！”刚气得在光一肩上连连拍打，“被看出来怎么办！”  
“你不也觉得很刺激么？”光一一手抓着他纤细的手腕，另一只手分开他的臀瓣灵巧地将中指送入濡湿的后穴当中，缓慢地抽插起来，“看你还湿呢，连润滑都不用做了。”  
说着他突然抱着刚站起来，将他小心翼翼地放到了自己宽大的办公桌上。  
桌子收拾得很干净，至少中央的地方什么东西都没有放，刚躺上去之后，刚好上面头部有些悬空、下面则是臀部悬空。  
光一干净利落地扒下了他的裤子，随即股间粉粉嫩嫩的好景色就一览无余了。刚才刚回卧室之后只是简单清理了一下并没有沐浴，所以现在肛口还是湿润的，有一点毛发湿哒哒得打了绺乖巧地贴在一旁，露出中间深粉皱缩的花口。光一凑近了些让他的双腿能架在自己肩上，随后一边吻着他腿根软嫩的皮肤一边拿过了一根毛笔来，掏出润滑用的软膏沾了一点在他身下来回乱画。  
毛笔尖细软的毛游走着带来令人战栗的麻痒，刚咬着手指忍不住颤声求饶道：“好了，好了光一、别……啊~别玩了……痒……”  
小屁股不安地来回乱动，光一亲亲他胀鼓鼓的囊袋与笔挺的茎身，扶起他不知何时变得湿漉漉的性器，用毛笔尖在铃口刷刷点点轻柔地向里刺去。  
“啊啊~~不……不要！光一，别、别这么……啊嗯~不许这么玩！”  
刚惊得一时都忘记控制音量，放声叫了起来。  
“你只告诉我舒不舒服？”光一用舌尖轻轻舔着他敏感的凹槽，看着刚全身因为情潮涌动涨成粉色的可口模样，加快了点速度绕着圈来回扫着他的铃口。  
笔尖很快濡湿得一塌糊涂，刚也由最开始大声的讨饶变成了现在像只发情的小猫似的哼哼着又黏又软地说着些听不清的话，光一难耐地放下毛笔把自己蓄势待发的性器解放出来抵在了不断蠕动着张合的穴口处。  
“光一~嗯……光、抱我，要抱……”  
刚急切地冲着光一张开了手臂，双腿也岔开勾住了光一的腰，他很少像这样被光一撩拨到几近高潮都不给个痛快，所以他难受极了，嘴唇都被自己咬的红肿充血，看起来加倍可口。  
“乖，慢一点吃，别伤着自己……唔！”  
光一伏在他身上，性器顶端刚刚刺入甬道内就收到了极热情的包裹和欢迎，里面像长了无数小嘴儿似的拼命地吮着他将他往内吸引，光一提着一口气生怕自己太粗鲁把刚弄痛了，却没想到那家伙却先忍不住，一个劲儿抬腰向他胯间凑去。  
被填满的快感让刚暂时满足了一些，他饥饿地吞掉了那根凶器之后暂时喘息了一阵，见光一苦苦忍耐长眉紧锁，顿时心下柔软，抬手温柔地揉揉他眉间的褶皱软软地说：“我不疼，没关系的。”  
“你这个坏蛋。”光一没好气地看着他，见他双眼晶亮地看着自己，眸中难掩那些柔情与喜爱，也不由得放松了下来，点点他的鼻尖宠溺道：“开心了？”  
“嗯~你说的是什么呀？”刚圈着他的脖子顽皮地歪了一下脑袋，“是赶走了冬箬开心？还是……跟你在这亲热开心？”  
“你说呢？”光一耐不住他热情的紧裹摆动着腰缓慢抽插起来。一次次挤开他紧窄的内壁贴着柔滑湿热的一片滑向深处，他都能感觉到仿佛有一只手在心上反复地抚弄一般。快感在腰下盘旋着堆积起来，他忍不住拉着刚的一只手到唇边，含住了他的指尖，黝黑的双眸还专注地凝视着他。  
“嗯~”刚用力扬起脑袋，享受着光一温柔的入侵眯着眼睛用手指轻轻与他的舌尖搅在一起，他没有回答，只是用那种迷离的目光回望着光一。  
一场温柔又缠绵的欢爱，光一像是想要记住刚身体里一分分一寸寸每一个角落似的缓慢地各处顶捻，引得他一阵阵激颤欢吟，却还记得尽力控制住声响。  
上半身的衣服已经被解开揉散，露出红肿高挺着的乳尖，让光一爱不释口地吮咬个不停。雪白的胸脯上斑斑点点全是光一留下的吻痕，深红浅粉错落有致好看极了。  
“喜欢你……光一，呜~~喜欢、喜欢……”  
刚哑着嗓子接连不断地喃喃令人心动不已的告白，仿佛心中的爱意已经满溢到除了这样说出来之外没有其他的宣泄方法。他湿润的黑眼睛失神地看着光一的方向惹人疼爱，光一忍不住又抱着他坐到了宽大的办公椅上，噙着红润的唇吞下那些动人的表白，缠着他热乎乎的舌尖好一阵缠绵。  
姿势变换让刚稍稍清醒了一些，他努力的调整了一下呼吸，手臂绵软无力地圈在光一脖子上。虽然这次光一一直都没射，但他可是被疼爱到高潮了两三次，这时候已经累得不行了，虽然腰下依旧被快感浸染令他浑身上下一阵阵发麻，但是脑袋却开始困倦了起来。  
天色也渐渐晚了，书房里暗下去、也没有点烛火，这让他更是昏昏欲睡。  
“怎么，累了？”光一轻柔地吻着他的额角。刚身体里已经被自己插捣摩擦得相当火热了，虽然之前也不是没有这么疯狂过，不过……闹到现在，光一还是有点后悔。  
明明知道最近刚在调养身子不能太过放肆的……只是……忍不住嘛！  
大不了接下来三四天都让他好好休息然后弄点药膳补一补，应该也没什么大碍吧。  
“嗯……困了。”刚揉揉眼睛，靠在光一肩膀上委屈地控诉道，“你怎么还不射？”  
光一有点好笑，他也感觉到刚是真的累了，他下面虽然依旧又湿又软，却有一阵子没去调皮捣蛋一般故意夹紧他了。他点点刚红彤彤的鼻尖柔声说：“因为我身体好啊。等你也把身体调养好了，就能跟我一样了。”  
“唔……”刚努力地想了一下，眯着眼睛睫毛颤动着嘟囔道，“还是不了。嗯……还是射出来比较舒服……嗯~”  
他欢愉的呻吟已经沙哑，却依旧没抵得住光一在他敏感点附近来回摩擦的刺激，连连用鼻尖磨蹭着光一的脸颊讨饶道：“光一~好、好王爷，别弄了，真的累了……啊嗯~~你、你还……呜~！”  
光一揉搓着刚弹性十足的臀瓣挺腰快顶，顶得他呻吟声都支离破碎，身体如同触电一般颤个不停。光一安抚地吻住他的唇，将臀肉向两边掰开越插越深，直弄得刚双眼吊白半张着嘴巴失神地软倒在光一肩膀上。  
等到再次回过神来，已经被他抱着泡进了注满热水的浴桶中。光一没发现他醒了，依旧很认真地帮他清理着身体。手指越挖越深，刚有些不自在地低哼了一声用力抓住了木桶的边缘。  
“醒了？”光一笑着亲了亲他红彤彤的小耳朵，将手指抽出来在穴口轻轻按揉两下，“还好，新配的药膏确实有效，都没有怎么肿，休息一晚就好了。”  
“嗯……”刚有气无力地应了一声继续眯着眼假寐。虽然他是醒了，但是依旧懒洋洋地不爱动弹。  
光一帮他洗过身体之后裹紧浴袍里面抱回床上，叫人上了晚餐一点点地喂着他哄他吃了，随后才拿了本书歪在他身旁看着。  
刚搂着他的腰趴在胸口眯了一会儿，突然低低地说：“她跟了你十多年，我是不是有点过分了？”  
“嗯？”光一一时还没反应过来，愣了一会儿才又问，“你说冬箬？”  
“……嗯。”  
光一见他有些不安的模样，好笑地用手指戳戳他的脸颊安慰道：“不会。还是你心软呢，我本来是想直接将她拖出去杖毙的。毕竟王府里的规矩，出卖主子的消息、或者勾结外人暗害主子绝对是恕无可恕的死罪。你那样把她关在庄子上吃斋念佛已经是天大的好心了。”  
“哦。”  
刚其实也不是同情冬箬，只是怕自己处事太过被光一不喜罢了。这会儿确定了光一对冬箬确实一丝同情都没有了，他才放下心来，困倦地打了个呵欠揉揉眼睛，慢慢地从光一怀里爬起来蜷缩在属于自己的那半边被窝里小声道了晚安。  
虽然还不算太晚，光一也很快放下书熄了灯，拉起被子来到他身后将人整个搂进怀里陪他一起休息。  
“过一阵子我带你去泡温泉好不好？”光一亲亲刚的额头，“水很暖，对你的身体也有好处。”  
“嗯。啊——”刚说着又忍不住打了个呵欠，迷迷糊糊地说，“我看你不怀好意吧……唔……去玩也好……”  
说着说着就没了声音。  
光一疼惜地轻轻揉了一下他的头发，侧过脸颊靠上他的额头，带着淡笑闭上了眼睛。  
……  
……  
别看他现在这么宁静的模样，其实脑袋里面各种姿势各种玩法水上水下折腾的体位已经搅翻了天了！


End file.
